Seventh Year: A Year Of Changes
by LilyEvansx3
Summary: Its Lily Evan's last year at Hogwarts. Shes Head Girl, top of her class... nothing could ruin this year!... Except maybe James Potter. Will Lily fall for his charm or will they stay enemies forever? Rated T for language and fluff in later chapters.


**ATTENTION: I do not own any of J.K. Rowling's characters. Any characters you do not recognize are probably mine.**

**Okay so, first off, if you see any words in bold then its me talking... well not talking, but you know what I mean. If its bold and in parentheses then its me talking. Ive tried a few fan fictions, and none of them worked out real well... but I hope this one is better! Sorry if its not good!  
**

* * *

Lily Evans was just an ordinary girl. Sixteen going on seventeen. Long, wavy, thick, auburn hair that went down to her mid-back. almond-shaped emerald green eyes. 5'3", being short for her age. Pale skin and skinny. She hated mornings and snakes. When you saw her walking down the sidewalk in jean shorts and a t-shirt, she looked like a normal girl.

But she wasn't, because Lily Evans was a witch.

On Lily's bedside table rested her wand, 10 1/4" and willow. In her closet hung four sets of black robes. Under her bed lay a trunk filled with parchment, ink, books, quills and anything else you might need to use at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Her brown and white owl, Lacey, hooted loudly in her cage that was on top of Lily's dresser, waking her with a start.

"Quiet down, Lacey!" Lily mumbled, stumbling out of her bed. Lacey just hooted in response.

Lily sighed. She pulled on her jean shorts and t-shirt **(hehe)**. She brushed her long hair, and put on a tiny bit of mascara. She didn't like to wear a lot of make-up.

"Good morning Lily," Mrs. Evans said as Lily walked into the kitchen. Natalie Evans was about 5'8" with brownish-red hair that was cut at shoulder length. She had the same eyes as Lily had, emerald colored and almond-shaped.

"Good morning mum," Lily said, smiling back.

"You have a letter. It's right there in the table," Mrs. Evans said pointing to a letter addressed to Lily on the table.

Lily nodded, picking up the letter. It was her Hogwarts letter. It contained the usual things. Her list of supplies and books she needed for her classes. But, there was another letter in the envelope too. Lily opened up the letter, and a shiny gold badge fell out onto the table. There was a lion engraved into it and under the lion it said:

'Lily Evans, Head Girl'

"MUM! I GOT HEAD GIRL!" Lily exclaimed excitedly.

"Oh, that's wonderful dear!" Mrs. Evans said, her eyes beaming at her daughter proudly.

"I can't believe it!" Lily squealed. "I can't wait to tell Allie and Brooke when I see them today at Diagon alley!"

Just then, Lily jerked her head up from looking at her shiny new badge and saw the time.

"Oh no! Its already ten! I gotta go mum, see you later!" Lily said hurriedly, kissing her mum's cheek and rushing out of the house.

Lily walked down the crowded streets of Diagon alley, searching for her two best friends.

"Lily! Lily! LILY EVANS!" She heard someone calling her name.

Lily turned around and smiled widely. "Allie! Brooke!" She shouted, running towards them. Brooke embraced her in a hug and Allie followed, joining the hug.

Brooke Mallorie was a tall, skinny, blonde girl with sparkling blue eyes. Her skin was slightly tanned, making her look even more beautiful than she already was. She was one of the girliest people Lily knew; thought was still one of the best Chasers on the quidditch team. Boys and quidditch were basically all she talked about. And cloths. Brooke came from a pure-blood family, but her, and the rest of her family, had nothing against muggle-borns or half-bloods. She was one of the prettiest and most popular girls at school. Though Lily hated to admit it, her best friend was sort of a player. Brooke had probably dated more than half the male population at Hogwarts. She was currently dating Sirius Black. But no matter what, Lily and Allie still loved her.

Allie Dalse was a short, skinny girl, just reaching the height of 4'11". She had long, brown, wavy hair that reached down to her mid-back. Allie had soft hazel eyes that sometimes turned the same color as her hair, chocolate brown. She was just as pretty as Brooke was, but in her own unique way. Allie was an American girl, whose family moved here from Michigan when she was eight. She was muggle-born, as well. She was a dancer and a very talented one too. Lily had never seen anyone dance as well as Allie. She was flexible and her technique was amazing, not to mention she had the perfect dancer body. Allie dated boys about the same amount as Lily did. Allie had many boys chasing after her, but chose not to notice any of them.

"I missed you guys so much!" Lily squealed with delight.

"I know! We missed you too!" Allie laughed happily.

"You look great!"

"So do you!"

"I know!"

"Haha, shut up!"

"How was your summer?"

"Fantastic! I went to this camp..."

The three girls continued to talk for about an hour, sitting down on a bench and catching up with each other. When Lily told them about her being Head Girl, neither Allie nor Brooke were surprised.

"Lily, you're the best in our year! You've never gotten any detentions... I can't even remember the last time you got in trouble!" Brooke giggled. Lily blushed, laughing a little.

"Yeah Lils, you're such a goody-goody!" Allie teased. Lily rolled her eyes, hitting her friend playfully on the arm.

"I am not!" Lily retorted.

"You so are!" Brooke said quickly.

"I wonder who the Head Boy is!" Allie said, interrupting them.

"I don't know, it wasn't in the letter. I suppose I'll meet him in the Prefects compartment on the train," Lily shrugged.

"I bet its Remus Lupin, he's probably the smartest boy in this school," Brooke said knowingly.

"Well, Potter and Black are just as smart as Remus, even though I hate to admit it, so it could be one of them," Allie pointed out.

"But James and Sirius get into way too much trouble to be Head Boy," Brooke said.

Lily made a disgusted face. "It bloody well not be Potter or Black!" She spat.

"Talking about us again, are we Evans?" Said an annoyingly familiar voice behind Lily.

She groaned, turning around to face Sirius Black, James Potter, and Remus Lupin.

James Potter was a tall, muscular, and though Lily hated to admit it, handsome boy. He had jet black hair that never laid flat on his head and glasses. He was the captain of the Gryffindor quidditch team, and 1/4 of the Marauders. Lily hated his guts.

Sirius Black was built just like James. Tall, muscular, and handsome. He had shaggy black hair and grey eyes. He wasn't on the quidditch team, but always was going on about the sport. Lily didn't exactly appreciate him much either.

Remus Lupin was a marauder as well, but he wasn't conceited and big headed as his two friends. He was calm, quiet, and quite a gentleman. Though, he was involved in their pranks. He was tall and muscular just like Potter and Black. Remus was attractive too. He had sandy colored hair and brown eyes, though scars scratched up his body.

"We were talking about how idiotically stupid you two are!" She growled at Potter and Black. "Hello Remus, it's nice to see you." Lily smiled politely at Remus.

"Hello Lily, Allie, Brooke," Remus said, waving to all three of them.

"Do I get a hello?" Sirius said, frowning at Brooke.

"No," She giggled flirtatiously. Sirius rolled his eyes, bending down and kissing her on the lips. Brooke immediately deepened the kiss. They all rolled their eyes at the two.

"That's no way to speak to your Head Boy, Evans," Potter said, wiggling his eyebrows.

Lily laughed. "Oh please, Potter! The day your head boy is the day I see pigs fly!" She exclaimed.

"Then I guess the pigs are flying today," He said, holding out a gold badge that was identical to Lily's badge, except his read:

'James Potter, Head Boy'

Lily gasped, almost falling out of her chair. _Potter... Head boy? Is this real? Please tell me I'm dreaming!_

"You're lying! Did you steal that from Remus?" She asked hopefully.

"It says my name right on it, Evans! James Potter! Right there!" He said pointing to the badge. Lily looked at Remus hopefully.

He shrugged. "Sorry Lily, it's true," He said, sitting down next to Allie, who blushed furiously. Lily eyed her suspiciously before turning back to Potter, who was smiling cockily at her.

"This cannot be happening!" Lily whimpered, sitting down in her chair with her head in her hands.

* * *

**I know there was a lot of describing in this chapter, but that is how I wanted it to be. I want you all to see the characters as I see them, so I tried to describe them a lot. So sorry that there wasn't much talking!  
**

**So yeah... hoped you liked it! Ill try and update soon!**


End file.
